1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector, and more particularly to an electronic module connector for interconnecting an electronic module such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone or the like to an electrical member such as a printed circuit board. The connector includes a metal housing with a folding arrangement between the sidewall and the bottom wall so as to improve a true perpendicularity therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic modules such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone are securely maintained in electrical connection with an electronic member such as a printed circuit board. Therefore, an electrical connector for the camera module, formed in a shape that allows for secure insertion of the camera module, is pre-installed on the printed circuit board. Then, the camera module is inserted into the electrical connector to electrically engage therewith. Consequently, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the shielded connector.
For example, known as an example of the aforementioned conventional technique is a camera module connector which is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0216996. This connector comprises a metal shell defining a receiving space and mounted onto the printed circuit board, a pair of insulating housings attached to the two opposite sidewalls of the metal shell, a plurality of terminals attached to the insulating housings, and a pair of shielding shells covering on the insulating housings, respectively. The metal shell is a rectangular figure, being a metal board stamping and integrated by molded. And the metal shell comprises a bottom wall, first, second, third, and forth sidewall defining a receiving space therebetween. Each sidewall includes at least a locking finger so as to retain the camera module. Each terminal includes a tail portion and a contact engaging portion. The tail portion extends from the sidewall away from the receiving space. The contact engaging portion extends from the sidewall toward a center of the receiving space. When the camera module is inserted into the receiving space from above, the pads formed on the bottom face thereof are bought into the contact section of the terminals, meanwhile the locking finger contacts with the outer periphery of the camera module so as to hold the camera module in the receiving space steadily. Therefore, the shielded connector connects the camera module to the printed circuit board via the terminals.
However, during the manufacture, as we know that it is difficult to bent a metal board to a true rectangular figure. Therefore, the receiving space formed by the metal shell is not exactly fit to the shape of the configuration of the camera module. Since the locking finger is located on the sidewall, if the sidewall is not located at a true perpendicular/vertical position, the intended retaining force exerted from the locking finger to the camera module will be compromised. As a result, the camera module is not securely retained therein, and will easily fall off therefrom.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved shielded connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.